Rape: A Warlocks Tale
by fablegirl333
Summary: A warlock ventures into Warsong Gulch, young and eager to prove herself. But as the battle commences, things start turning for the worst and the disturbing. RATED M includes rape so read with caution.


This world is a harsh one. And you have the choice of cowering and hoping that others will succeed in driving monsters and barbarians out of our lands, or being a force that sends your enemies fleeing to the hills. I am one of those people. My hatred for the Horde stems from my childhood, when a band of newly risen forsaken had bared down on the small and quiet town of Northshire. They slaughtered so many, and would have massacred everyone had it not been for Drusilla La Salle. She was the warlock of the Abby, and her dark powers had vanquished the ravenous undead.

After that, Drusilla became my mentor, and I was to become as powerful as her. She was never a caring person, or affectionate in any way. When I succeeded in an incantation, she would offer no praise. But when I failed, her words were harsh and stung like a whip. Through all of that, I still admired her, for I never forgot that day in Northshire, and nor will I ever.

One day, as I studied a potions book in the darkest chamber of Drusilla's estate, she informed me of a new test she had in store for me. "The world will never be at peace, no matter how charming Jaina Proudmoore's tongue may speak. The Horde is, and forever will be, our rivals. Yes, I know how much you despise them. Good, use that hatred. It will be beneficial to you when you enter Warsong Gulch."

"What is Warsong Gulch?" I asked respectfully, as always. You could never be too careful with your words when speaking to Drusilla, her temper was unpredictable.

"It is between Ashenvale and the Northern Barrens, and is a piece of land that the Alliance and Horde have fought over for many ages. It is a dangerous battle and cannot be won with just strength alone. Strategy and finesse is also vital to victory. I believe you to possess such things. Don't grin like a fool, or you shall be thrown out as one!" My face grew somber once again, but I still was filled with warmth from the compliment. "You are to enter the battle at tomorrow's morning light. It is there that you will prove to me whether you a worthy of my next step in training."

At the nearest gryphon stable, I was to catch a flight to Ashenvale where I would enter into Warsong Gulch, and achieve the trust of my tutor. "I won't fail you." I promised as I sat upon the back of the half-lion-half-eagle. Drusilla's face was kept emotionless, and I knew not what thoughts she had of my leaving. I did not have long to ponder the question for soon I was soaring high above the Elwynn Forest.

I did not fly long before I was at the Stormwind Docks to board a ship that would take me to the home of the Night Elves. In Darnassus I took a hypogryph and arrived at the entrance to the battleground. There were nine others there, and they all varied. There was a particularly ecstatic gnome mage who would not shut his mouth. Leaning against one of the massive trees was a rogue human who flipped a gold coin several times in the air before his agile hand snatched it up. A dreani paladin knelt, muttering a prayer under her breath, shinning with a holy aura.

There were plenty more including classes of all kinds and a mix of races. Soon the head guard nodded her head at us, and we entered into Silverwing Hold. I felt my stomach churn from the nerves and my face darkened. I summoned my voidwalker and stood against the gate, ready unleash my fury on those who called themselves the Horde. This land would belong to the Alliance, and I would ensure that it became so.

A bell echoed throughout the valley, and the gates opened, and we rushed out, ready for battle. The field was actually quite beautiful. It was divided down the middle, one side lush and green like the forests of Ashenvale. And on the other it resembled the savannah of the Northern Barrens.

I casted the spell of The Eye of Krillog to take a good look at those we were soon to face. I saw a tauren paladin who led the charge. Among them were an orc shaman, a blood elf mage, a troll hunter, and many more. The eye then focused on an undead man was clothed in black armor matched with a black cowl. He spotted me and gave a cracked smile. Then he melded into the shadows and was gone from my sight. _Great, _I thought. _A rogue, exactly what we need._

The Horde came rushing down, and swords were clashed and curses plagued unsuspecting victims. I stood upon a high bluff, casting fire and destruction upon any Horde who pushed on towards the hold. I helped the paladin finish off the wounded shaman, and one of the warriors lay dead at the base of the cliff where I stood. At one point I head the crack of a twig behind me, but saw nothing that indicated a threat.

I thought things were going our way, but then I saw the gnome mage fall lifeless to the ground, five well placed arrows dotting his back. I chocked back my panic and began furiously inflaming my enemies. I was so intently focused on my incantations that it took me a while to process that there was a dagger at my throat. I gulped, and let my hands drop from their casting position.

"Well, well, well," A gruff voice said in my ear, "Aren't you a pretty little thing? Little young to be out here with us big bad Horde don't you think?" I realized that it was the same rogue that I had seen earlier. I tried to slam my elbow into his gut but he was swift, and blocked it, pressing the blade closer to my exposed skin. He chuckled, "Fiery one too. Why don't you come with me?"

I followed unwillingly, his arm wrapped around my waist. I could see the exposed bone and it took everything I had not to vomit on the spot. He led behind one of the elven structures and spun me around to face him, the knife now at my back.

His eyes glowed yellow, and his breath was hot against my face. It didn't smell nearly as bad as I thought it was, but there was a hint of something metallic and my heart raced faster at the thought of what it could be. His face was mainly intact, save for his cheeks which were hollowed with death. He had a chiseled jaw that indicated that in life he had probably been very handsome, but that was hard to think on with the end of his blade at the small of my back.

"I've always enjoyed seeing such, _young_ Alliance thrown out here for us to snatch up." He cackled. "Especially ones who are so innocent and good." He smirked.

"I'm not good!" I spat. I had no idea why I was trying to defend my reputation while I was in the grasp of such a person.

"Of course not sweetie. You've got spunk though haven't you?" he leaned in, his mouth on my ear. "I'd like to see just how much." I gasped slightly as his mouth latched itself on my exposed neck. The swift movement caught me off guard and I struggled against his hold. As I did so, the knife drove into my back, causing me to cry out. My knees became weak with the pain and I collapsed further into his grasp. He laid me down on the soft grass, but my free hands thumped uselessly against his back.

I screamed, but when I did so, his mouth would silence mine, or a boney hand would clamp over mine. My eyes welled with tears, as he forced my legs to spread, his trousers at his knees. My pleas for aid were unheard among the sounds of death that rang throughout the valley. No one would hear me. No one would know of what was happening to me. I sobbed, and the rogue only seemed to gain pleasure of seeing me break like I was.

He traced my cheekbone with his dagger, his breath a bit ragged from trying to hold me down. "Such a delicate little thing, such pretty eyes," he whispered softly. He reached down and picked up my arm. "And such soft skin." He then bit down on the inside of my forearm. I let out a blood curdling scream, my hips rising off the ground as I withered in torment. I had never known such pain.

A trace of crimson liquid trailed down his mouth, and he licked his lips in delight. "You are fresh, my dear. And sweet, like honey. Yes, I will have a lot of fun with you." He grabbed my thighs and locked my legs around his waist. I covered my face with my hands, letting out hoarse sobs, for I knew what was to come.

He gave out one last cackle at my despair, and then he pushed in, and I cried out, the pain unimaginable. He thrust in and out, grunting and groaning. I tried to kick free, but he had a tight grip on my legs. _Oh gods no_ I thought _please stop_. I screamed and cried, wanting someone to find me. I flailed, but as that only made him frustrated, he became rougher. It seemed like lifetimes before a final moan escaped his cracked lips, and he pulled out.

I scrambled back to the edge of the house, tears still streaming down my face. He grinned and pulled up his trousers. I watched him franticly, not moving my eyes from him. He stood up and walked slowly towards me, smiling at how I flinched at his every step. He tilted my head up and he placed his lips by my ear. "My tainted little flower, death has not come for you yet." He placed a kiss lightly on my cheek, and melted away into the shadows.

I sat there for hours, crying nonstop. I waited for a member of our party to retreat back to Silverwing Hold. But none came. I eventually drew up the strength to stand up. I rustled in my bag, bringing back the familiar white stone with the blue swirling pattern on it. I rubbed it, murmuring the incantations everyone learns as they begin adventuring.

I collapsed on a fur pelt in front of a blazing fire. I looked up to see the face of my mentor, glaring down at me. "What news do you bring me? And speak carefully, for assuming from your current appearance, it does not look like it shall be one of victory." She placed her hands menacingly on her hips.

I scoffed at her, unable to believe her attitude to me appearing, obviously beaten and injured, in her presence. "We were slaughtered, the Horde took every life that was not their own. I was the only survivor." I stated angrily, my weakened state taking a toll on my deliverance.

Drusilla waved her hand dismissing my claim, "You speak as though that has any meaning to me."

I stood up, wavering in step, but my body coursed with hatred. "You have no idea what went on out there. I was, I was-" I swallowed hard and continued. "Raped. By a Forsaken. And you dare look at me as if it were my fault? I was defiled by a filthy, undead rogue. You do not know what weakness is, La Salle. You do not know what unimaginable pain can do to you." I shoved my forearm in her face, watching her recoil in disgust.

"You little tramp!" she spat. "The darkness will come for you soon enough. Get out of my estate before I exterminate your infected being. You were always feeble, and you would never be a great warlock. You are a pathetic whelp!" She shoved me to the ground, hurling more and more insults. I climbed to my feet and limped toward the door.

Drusilla started to retreat back to her chair, her head whipping around as she heard me muttering. "What are you doing?" she demanded. I continued my volume increasing as I turned to face my mentor. My eyes glowed red with anger, power coursing through my veins. Drusilla let out one last shriek of terror as she was incinerated on the spot.

That day, was unforgettable. I faced the most horrific event I would ever live to see, and yet, it made me stronger. I no longer rested my faith in my abilities on others, and my hatred for the Horde only grew from then on. I was unstoppable now. I would be the most powerful warlock Azeroth has ever seen. And I would show the world how mighty this "tainted little flower" could be. And no one would stand in my way.


End file.
